


#LoveWon: Korrasami

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: #LoveWon [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution after the announcement of SCOTUS’ decision of marriage equality in the US. Otherwise, title says all! Korrasami!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWon: Korrasami

Asami pulled the car into a parking space, and shifted it into park. As she moved the gear shift to make sure the satomobile was in neutral, Korra placed her hand on top of hers. The inventor turned off the car before facing the darker girl with a hesitant smile.

“Are you ready?” the avatar asked.

“Korra, if you ask me that one more time…” Asami leaned over the middle console of the car before pressing her forehead to the darker girls. “Yes, I am ready to spend every waking moment with you, for the rest of my life.”

That morning, Asami had woken Korra up with her tears dripping onto her face. Waking up early was something she still disliked, but the tears on her fiancés face instantly got her attention. The two had been engaged for a few months at this time, waiting for a break in their schedules to travel and find a place to officially wed.

“What’s wrong?” Korra immediately sat up, alert and on edge.

“Nothing,” Asami sniffed. “I’m the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.” She reached out and cupped Korra’s cheek with her hand, running her palm across the top of her cheekbone. She leaned forward and pressed a light, and wet, kiss to her fiancés dark lips.

“What did I do to deserve a great wakeup call?”

Asami took a hold of Korra’s hands, kissing each knuckle of her fingers before pecking the backs of her hands. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course.” Korra frowned. She chuckled softly. “I know I’m not a morning person, but I thought we already went over this.”

“No.” The engineer smiled warmly. “Will you marry me? Today?” She watched her blue eyes slowly widened in recognition. 

“Are you serious?” she whispered.

“Yes, Korra. I just heard the news.”

Korra was so excited at the idea of the two of them legally marrying each other that she grabbed Asami by the wrist and rushed out towards the car. It wasn’t until she was about to climb into the satomobile that she caught her reflection in the sideview mirror. She was still wearing only her underwear. As Asami had a good laugh, the Avatar darted back into the house to change. In what seemed like a few seconds later, the two had pulled up in the parking lot to the courthouse, with nervous and excited smiles on their faces.

“Me too.” Before Asami could say anything else, Korra quickly climbed out of the satomobile. She jogged around the car before pulling the driver side door open. Bowing low, the Avatar held out her hand, helping Asami out of the car. The engineer giggled in delight before placing her hand into Korra’s and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

The two walked arm in arm, Korra with a slight spring in her step, as they joined the large crowd waking up into Republic City’s Court House. Asami directed them to a nearby bench, gracefully lowering herself into her seat. Korra plopped down next to her, shaking with excitement.

“I know, it isn’t official yet…but,” Korra said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. As she turned to hand it to Asami she found her holding a small blue box out to her. The two shared a smile before receiving their gifts. Korra couldn’t help but drop her jaw when she pulled her box open, marveling at the blue and white gold betrothal necklace nestled in the velvet.

“I love it, Korra,” Asami gasped, slipping her new ring onto her finger. She frowned when she noticed the Avatar reaching behind her neck tying her new necklace, but her eyes narrowed at the crowd, darting back and forth from side to side.“What’s wrong?” 

“I thought I just saw Kya,” she answered. She stood up on the bench they were sitting on and gazed over the heads of the large crowd. A few people spotted her and cheerfully called out that the Avatar was in their presence. Korra distractedly waved in the general direction, still searching. 

“Isn’t she traveling?”

“Who knows?” Korra shrugged. “She could be in one place one day and then a new town the next.” She jumped down to the floor, collapsing in her seat. She crossed one leg over the other, wrapping her hands around her knees. A few seconds later she started to bounce her right foot up and down. A few moments later, she began to rock back and forth on the bench, twiddling her thumbs.

“Are you okay, Korra?” Asami asked. She was rubbing her hands slowly together. A hesitant smile appeared on her face.

“No, I’m not!” she answered with a huff. “This is taking too long.” Once again, the Avatar climbed up onto the bench. “Hey, I’m the Avatar! Can this line move any slower?” Asami quickly reached up and grabbed her fiancé by the elbow. With a swift tug, Korra toppled back down onto the bench, almost landing in Asami’s lap. “What?” she asked in surprise when she noticed the slight annoyance on the inventor’s face.

“Korra,” she said gently, the look of annoyance quickly fading, “I know patience isn’t your thing, but this isn’t just our day. This isn’t about us. This is about everyone here. It’ll be our turn soon.”

Korra pressed a tender kiss to Asami’s cheek. “This is what I love about you. No matter what, you put others before yourself.” The engineer smiled brightly at the compliment. “I can’t wait to learn more from you.”

Asami got up off of the bench and walked closely behind Korra as the line moved. When it was their turn at the desk, Korra place her hand on the small of her fiancés back, gently pushing her forward. The two received a pen, and at the same time, signed their names onto the signature.

Korra snatched the official paper out of the judge’s hands before turning and wrapping Asami in a hug, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. Asami cried out in delight as Korra ran with her in her arms out of the building and down the first flight of stairs that led into the court house. She ignored the shouts from the paparazzi and the newspaper reports; Korra just stared into her new wife’s eyes, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Asami pressed her forehead against Korra’s, rubbing their noses lightly together, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She heard the clicking of the cameras and saw bright flashes behind her closed eyes, but she didn’t care. Nothing else mattered, not when she kissed her new wife for the first time. Asami, the girl who she had at first disliked, was the person she was to spend the rest of her life with, the one to watch her age and grow old, the one who respected her and saw her as a person and not just as the Avatar. Asami, her other half, the love of her life. Legally. 

Korra pulled away for air and found her cheeks damp, not just with her tears but from Asami’s as well. She slowly lowered the engineer to her feet before wiping the tears away with her thumbs. Korra pressed a light kiss to Asami’s nose, causing the girl to giggle before giving her another warm hug.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Korra pulled out her cellphone before lowering herself to take a seat on one of the steps. Asami sat next to her and helped unfasten the necklace from around the Avatar’s neck. The darker girl took a picture of their marriage license, with Asami’s wedding ring and Korra’s betrothal necklace resting against the paper near their signatures. The two locked eyes, and shared a chaste kiss, before pressing send to the contacts in her phone. Asami leaned into Korra’s side, resting her chin on her shoulder, as she peered at the screen.

“So, who do you think will answer first?” Korra asked. She and Asami held hands as they stared at the Avatar’s cellular phone. Her hand began to shake as she waited for the familiar vibration pattern and notification sound of an incoming text. Instead, the screen lit up with a green backlight. “Hello, Korra and Asami Sato speaking,” Korra answered the call, pressing the speaker phone button.

“Let me be the first to congratulate you on your marriage, at least if Bolin hasn’t found a way to make a tunnel to you two. I am so happy for the both of you. There’s no one more who deserves this.”

“Thank you Mako,” Asami said. Korra moved the phone in the direction of her mouth. “That means so much to us. You have no idea how much we appreciate your support.” Korra pressed the phone into her wife’s hand before getting up from the steps leading to the courthouse. She took a deep breath before smiling up at the sky. A giant gust of wind blew, multicolored spirits dancing along the breeze, filling the sky with a rainbow cloud. She peered across the city’s landscape at the Spirit Portal, glittering in the distance. “We haven’t talked about it yet, but I’m sure Korra would love to have a more proper ceremony when everyone gets into town. Thank you again, Mako. We love you. Talk to you later.”

“There are two important people we should tell, at least face to face,” Korra said, receiving her phone back from Asami. She pressed the END button before placing her phone back into her pocket. The raven haired woman joined her by her side, and Korra immediately slipped her hand into her wife’s palm before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Even if we wanted to, with the Spirit Portals now being open, it would still take time to make it to the South Pole,” Asami said with a small head shake. The Avatar chuckled softly before lifting her hand, before kissing her partner’s knuckles.

“I’m not talking about my parents,” she whispered. Understanding flashed through Asami’s eyes before she let out a loud squeal. The engineer wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and pressed a hard kiss to her lips before pulling away. Tugging her along, the crowd instantly parted, as the two ran, hand in hand, towards the Spirit Portal.

**Author's Note:**

> knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com


End file.
